vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
125199-alternate-leveling-path
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Pretty much this. But now, everyone levels in dungeons any way. Its sooooo much faster, you get rep, decent gold, loot, why even bother questing in the world? This is where I would like Wildstar to learn and not make dungeons faster than questing. | |} ---- I know you're talking about "what was" but I am talking about "what is" ... and this is today, not ten years ago. Today, as a first level Horde toon, I can level through Silvermoon, Brill, Durotar, Mulgore or the Goblin area. Then I can move to Silverpine, the Deadlands or Northern Barrens. Then either Hillsbrad or Ashenvale. So on and so forth. That's my point. At almost every juncture in the level path, there are options to go somewhere else ... even if it's just one other option, at least there is a choice. We do not have that here. | |} ---- That was the main reason I kept playing wow. I've never cared that much for end game content, It's more about the journey for me. I'm actually surprised that Wildstar doesn't offer the player a choice of zones to level in. With the game being in development for so long (from what I understand) you would have thought they'd have considered this. Maybe it was planned but they simply didn't have the time to implement new zones. Nexus is a beautiful and exiting world, I just wish there was a little more of it :) | |} ---- Or another Moon to explore. Or an entire "Eldan Network" zone underground. Or a return to a giant derelict Arkship. Sure, those *could be* shiphands or dungeons that last only for a few minutes, or they could be sprawling questing zones with stories and challenges and all that good stuff. Personally, I'll take another questing path over fifty dungeons, raids or shiphands. | |} ---- ---- ---- Right. And I'd honestly rather have the opposite, since I don't have any goal to raid or attune and group content is almost always out of my time constraints. Different strokes, different folks - and the reason a good MMO should plan for all types of players, not just Endgamers. Now, don't get me wrong, I am all about continuing to have new stuff for Endgamers to do. That should be an ever-evolving thing, no doubt about it. I get that, and also like having an assortment of things to do once the normal questing is done. But adding an extra Leveling Path isn't really something that needs to be done over and over. Heck, even a single set of parallel zones for Whitevale, Farside, Wilderrun and Malgrave would be great, since Grimvault is supposed to be the funnel zone that sets us all up to fight the Entity. And those four parallel zones wouldn't need to be recreated or added on to every patch/tier. Those are "one time" additions and wouldn't require the eternal expansions that Endgame requires. | |} ---- Derelict arkship overrun with squirg zombies... Hello dead space! I'd play the hell out of a zone like that. | |} ---- There were generally 2 paths for each of the expansion continents, actually. Additional leveling zones are something WS sorely needs and something I've been begging Carbine for since the closed betas. >_< Same path all time makes even a hardcore altaholic like myself shrivel up inside after a while. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, you could kind of ummm "mountain goat" your way in there during beta if you know where(though you'll be killed in the process most likely). You can sitll get a smal glimpse of Murkmire(i beleive thats the one south of whitevale) if you get high enough on that giant gate. IT's kind of like how people in WoW beta and such like me would hop around and find places like mt.hyjal and got behind the gates of AQ (and of course for a bit of gold sneak guilds underneath stormwind to attack from the inside teehee) I would love to see these zones made live, especially an alternate to whitevale and wilderrun as those are driving me crazy now...Wilderrun gives me stranglethorn vale flashbacks... As a person who likes making alts, it adds more replay value to the game and I don't feel as "trapped" waiting for the next content update for my "end-game" | |} ---- Indeed. I recall seeing various zone names listed on certain crafting materials back in beta. They're no longer there, but one that I recall is Dreadmoor. It was supposed to be an alternative to Whitevale but on Olyssia, giving Exiles access to the content much the same way the Dominion has access to Alizar through Whitevale. this Murkmire however I don't recall, but looking at the maps, I would guess it is meant to be south of Whitevale and an equivalent to Olyssia's Wilderrun. In completion, that would mean that the only places you'd have to level through regardless would be Auroria if you're Dominion, Galeras if you're Exile, and then Farside, Malgrave, and Grimvault. Like others have stated I do hope they could expand the world a bit with more leveling content. However, I have also noticed that MMOs the past several years have been releasing with very small worlds to explore and almost completely linear leveling paths. I'm not quite sure why, as WoW was able to pull it off back in the day albeit some zones were almost empty of content (Azshara) or had limited or disjointed content particularly at higher levels. My hypothesis is that games launch with a boatload of content that isn't just quests, dungeons, and a single raid like WoW did. The extent of WoW's PvP was open world slugfests like Southshore/Tarren Mill raids back then. Maybe it's just not doable anymore, but I also have my suspicions that devs get too embroiled in work based on some sort of vision that often ignores feedback from the players who alert them to broken content. | |} ---- Area design is labor intensive even if you don't need new art assets (models, textures, particles, music, foley, etc.). Then you need missions which require one or more balance passes for both xp and loot. And don't forget any zone events and world bosses. That said, at least one or two more alternatives to Whitevale->Farside->Wilderun->Malgrave>Blighthaven would be welcome. Other options would be to vastly expand the number of shiphands, add lowbie dailies or even contracts. Most importantly everything must grant faction reputation. | |} ---- definitely this... I'm not sure if they changed it, but PvP should most certainly be granting it if it's still now. Last time I PvPed it didn't and that seemed a bit...."off" to me. | |} ---- ---- Yes! How does defeating the opposite faction not make my own like me better? | |} ---- It's interesting to note that older games have far more expansive worlds, such as Everquest and WoW. The above may be true, but older games definitely found a way. I would surmise the shrinking of MMO worlds in recent times has to do with far more demands for renewable content, thereby taking away from making the world a vast place. | |} ---- Sure they found a way, it's called time. New MMO's, at least those swinging for the bleachers or with delusions of AAA are placed under huge pressure to release something because the market isn't standing still. Established ones have also had the luxury to add additional levelling areas simply because they've been around longer and they got around to it on the dev schedule. IMO, while you can share zones mission overlap needs to be kept to a minimum. In the latter zones you only get the faction flavor from the quest givers but if people have already done them more than 2 times chances are they're just clickclickclickclick "yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up so I can get through this". Unique missions would have at least help distinguish the factions and give an excuse for people to roll other faction alts. | |} ---- ---- That is the benefit to having leveled multiple alts haha. You know exactly when to nope on out of there. Oh you want me to rally troops around Grimvault? Nah. | |} ---- Heh, yea. Of course, Grimvault is a different issue. When I start in that zone I also skip the boring quests and rush to finish the story quest in the Phagelabs. Once is dead, I look at my level bar and see I'm 47 and change. :( And then I trudge back into Grimvault and do all the quests anyway to get to 49, when I can book it out of there and hit Crimson Badlands, finally. I wish CRB would change access to CB to 48 and NW to 49. One problem with this strategy is that it leaves you with <25k exile rep. | |} ---- 25k ain't bad these days. They've seriously improved the rep gains from CB&NW and maybe the Defile. Shouldn't take more than a week of dailies to go from 25k to 32k. | |} ---- I blame "the game doesn't start until level cap". | |} ---- that's true, and I think newer MMO's suffer for it, they just don't have the feeling of being a vast virtual world rather than just a game. It's very subjective of course but I think that feeling of being part of a world where there is more going on than just what your character experiences is really important It's part of the reason I keep returning to WoW. Rift and Wildstar are fantastic games, WoW is a fantastic virtual universe. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't think that's correct. I think the only MMO that has that extreme focus on endgame and endgame only is World of Warcraft. Almost every other MMO I've played (including SWToR) has a huge emphasis on levelling and the adventure that brings. In fact that extreme focus on getting to endgame ASAP on tourist mode is one of the major reasons I despise and no longer play WoW. | |} ---- ----